I Can't Do This On My Own
by Cheeseball417
Summary: Liliana is all grown up now, but she isn't exactly walking on the straight and narrow path. And on top of it all, trouble is arising again in the world of the Gods?Can anyone help her get back to the right path?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** So this is the first chapter of the third story in the So He Was An Involved Parent series. I hope you like it, this story may take a while to update since my school gives a lot of homework and I'm also interviewing for Private High Schools on weekends so... long story short; I'm busy. Either suck it up and be patient for updates or simply don't read and don't care. But I do promise to update as quickly as I can.

**PPOV: Percy**

"Mommy..." The little girl whined as her mother picked her up off of the sand of the playground and carried her over to a nearby bench.

"Sweetie, it's time to go, we're going to be late. You don't want to keep your brother and sister waiting do you?" The woman asked the little girl.

"I guess not..." The little girl said.

I watched as the mother helped her daughter into her windbreaker. The woman had beautiful blonde hair that was wavy, but not super wavy. She had piercing gray eyes and an athletically built body. She was wearing a pair of non-mom jeans and a tight red turtleneck sweater, accompanied by converse sneakers.

The little girl was very cute, having just turned three. She had black hair and her mother's eyes. She was a little chunky, but aren't most kids that age? She was wearing a pair of pink sweatpants with a white long sleeved shirt and her purple windbreaker.

"Hey mom! Look what I found!" Another girl yelled, running over to her mother, the girl held up a ten-dollar bill.

"Hannah? What are you doing here? How did you...aren't you supposed to be at dance class?" The woman sputtered, completely ignoring the money.

The new girl was twelve. She had on a pair of black, PINK sweatpants with a matching jacket. She had the woman's blonde hair and bright sea-green eyes. She shuffled her ugg-clad feet as she answered, "Yeah, but Daddy picked me up and then we went and got Noah and now we're here."

"Your dad is supposed to be at the Empire State Building helping Grandpa P...," the woman said.

"Dad said Grandpa let him out early." A boy said walking up to the three females.

The boy was fourteen. He had dirty blonde hair and sea-green eyes. He was athletically built. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that read "PROPERTY OF GOODE HIGHSCHOOL FOOTBALL" and black converse. He may only be a freshman, but he was good enough to make the starting line-up for the varsity team.

"Noah? Where is your father?" The woman asked exasperated.

"Present." I said, leaning on the bench they were all gathered around. As I had watched, I had slowly and quietly picked my way through the leaf-covered ground to stand behind the four.

"Daddy!" Ali yelled, standing up on the bench and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her into my arms.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Exactly what the kids told you. My dad let me out early and I picked Hannah up from ballet and Noah from football, and now I'm here." I shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me." She smiled and shook her head. "Now, I'm going straight to camp, your father will be stopping at home to pick up our bags. Who is going with who?" She asked the kids.

"I'll go with you." Hannah said, talking to her mother.

"Dad. He isn't strong enough for all those bags." My son joked.

"What about you kiddo?" I asked Ali.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Okay. Hannah, give me the ten dollars." Hannah handed over the money. "Put this in her 'secret stash'." Annabeth said, handing the money to me.

"Sure." I said tucking the money into my back pocket.

"You know where my secret stash is?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Sis, a music box with the word 'Secret' written on the side of it isn't too secret..." Noah laughed.

"You jerk!" And the two of them were off, running towards the gravel parking lot.

"Be careful you two!" Annabeth yelled after them.

Noah jumped into my car and locked the door before his sister could do anything. She stuck her tongue out at him and stalked off to her mother's car. Annabeth and I walked over to our respected cars. She hopped into her SUV and drove off with Hannah. I quickly buckled Ali into her car seat, got in and started for my house.

Soon we would be back at camp for the "15 Years of Peace" Reunion. After the war, all monsters practically disappeared. Sure you would hear about the spotting of a monster now and then, but there weren't too many killings.

"You ready to go back to camp?" I asked my son. Hannah and he were summer campers at the camp. The two of them lived in the Poseidon cabin for that period of time. They always came back with the best stories.

"Always am, Dad." He answered, popping his iPod headphones into his ears and turning on a song.

**KPOV: Katerina**

"Come on guys, we're going to be late." I complained as I helped my four-year-old son into his car seat.

"Calm down mom, we're coming." Seven-year-old Ciera said climbing into the backseat of the car.

"Kat, sweetie, we are still going to be twenty minutes early. Just relax." Luke said loading the last bag into the car.

"Fine." I grumbled climbing into the passenger seat.

"Whose ready to go to camp?" Luke asked sitting in the driver's seat.

"Me!" The two kids yelled at the same time.

I glanced back at them in the mirror. They were both so beautiful. I never thought I could love a person as much as I love my two kids; they mean more to me than my life.

There was Ciera; she was going to be starting as a summer camper next summer once she turns eight. She has Luke's dirty blonde hair and my sea green eyes. She was tall and skinny. She was built athletically, and I could tell she would be great at knife work, being very lithe.

Caleb was my baby. He was four years old and talked non-stop. He had black hair and sea green eyes and looked just like his uncle. He loved mischief of any kind. A true grandson of Hermes.

"Well, here we go." Luke said as he pulled the car out of the garage. We were on our way to camp.

**TPOV: Thalia**

"Go wake your sister up Ryan." I said to my son as I flipped the pancakes.

He was sitting on the couch watching ESPN as I cooked him breakfast.

"Mom, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." He said.

I glanced over my shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"DAD! YOU ARE DEAD!" I heard my daughter yelled.

"That." Ryan said.

Nico came bolting down the hallway the bedrooms were off of. He had that smirk on his face, but I only saw it for a minute before he was out the door.

"MOM! LOOK WHAT DAD DID!" My daughter stalked into the room. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a white tank top, both of which were a few sizes too small. She was soaking wet. Nico may not be a son of Poseidon, but he was willing to fill a bucket with water and dump it on his sleeping daughter if she wasn't up before noon.

"Think of it this way, you got your shower out of the way." I smiled.

"Ugh!" She stalked back down the hallway.

Once we had gotten married, Chiron had upgraded Nico and my cabin. Now there were three bedrooms, one of which took up the entire second floor, along with its bathroom. There was also a library/study and basement that the kids had converted into an entertainment center.

"Ryan, your pancakes are ready." I flipped three pancakes onto a plate and set them down o the kitchen table.

"Can I eat in here?" He asked.

"Do cows fly?"

"Well..." he started.

"As far as mortals know?" I added.

"Fine." He grumbled turning off the TV and walking over to the table. He had black hair and black eyes; he looked exactly like his father, except for the tan skin, which came from me.

"Mom, I'm going out." Lily said, walking past me and out the door.

She did it fast, I knew she was trying to hide something and I didn't know exactly what it was, but I would find out sooner or later, that's just the kind of mom I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Well, I'm happy to say that of the two series that I have brought to a third book, this one has started out with the biggest bang. Well, here's the next chapter.

**LPOV: Liliana**

Ugh! Who does he think he is? I mean, I'm dead asleep and perfectly happy, and then he goes and dumps a freakin bucket of water on my freakin head! What was he thinking!

I was at the training arena by now. When I had entered the Apollo cabin had occupied it, but upon seeing my expression, they cleared out in less than two minutes. So now, I was jabbing and slashing their abandoned practice dummies. I had been doing this for over an hour, and yet I hadn't tired out, one of the perks of being a titan.

Another perk of being a titan: you practically run the camp. When you're mad, all the little demigods would do whatever you want. When you are happy, the little demigods do whatever you want to keep you in a good mood.

"Bad form. A real opponent would have you on the ground in a matter of seconds." A voice said from behind me.

I turned and threw the knife I was holding at the person. The guy easily sidestepped and it clattered to the ground.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually you can. I'm new to camp. Chiron told me to come down to the battle arena and find the 'girl who is fighting like she's possessed'." He looked me over. And suddenly I felt self-conscious. "I'm guessing that would be you." He took a step closer.

"I guess you're right." I said, turning away from him and going back to slashing up a practice dummy with an extra knife, "Who are you by the way?" I kept on hacking as I asked.

"Will." He answered, "Son of Persephone and Hades." He said.

"Hm. So you're a god?" I asked.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"And you're Hades's son." I asked, be-heading the dummy.

"Yep. Son of the big three. And a god. So I suggest you show me more respect." He said. And now for some fun.

"So, you must know my parents then." I said, smiling and turning to face him.

"I probably know your godly parent, but not your mortal." He said, like it was obvious.

"Oh that's too bad, since I have two mortal parents."

"Then how are you at camp?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, their names are Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo." I answered. His face froze.

"Thalia Grace as in Thalia Thalia, like Zeus's Thalia. And Nico DiAngelo as in Nico Nico, like my dad's kid Nico?" He asked once he found his voice.

"Those would be them." I smirked as I sheathed my knife, turned my back to _Will_ and began to walk away.

"So, that would make you Lily? The titan." He said.

"Liliana to you, thank you very much, but yes." I said, walking out of the open-air arena.

"What I can't call you Lily?" He asked jogging to keep up with me.

"No, you can't." I said, not even pausing my stride.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to change that." I spun to face him, but he was gone_. Damn God._ The ground shook a bit, _guess he took over earthquakes from Poseidon..._

I walked down the little dirt path to the ocean. I might not be a descendant from Poseidon, but I still loved the ocean. As I sat and watched the waves, I just couldn't shake Will's face from my thoughts.

He had big blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was well built and probably a year or two older than me, then again, he was a god. He looked nothing like Hades or Demeter so... I don't know... I tried to forget about him, but I couldn't his face kept coming back.

**WPOV: Will**

"Because I don't like you." She said, still not looking at me.

"Well, I guess I'll have to change that." I said, melting myself into the earth.

I watched her from underground. She spun around trying to find me, cursing under her breath. She proceeded to turn off onto another narrower path. I followed her, still underground. She walked until the grass and dirt turned into sand, where she bent over and removed her converse and socks and quickly rolls up her jeans to her knees. She stuffed the socks in her shoes and took them in one hand and began to walk down to the water.

She sat down at the waters edge and just sat there. Other than her chest rising and falling, she never moved. She just stared out at the ocean as the water reached up every now and then to wrap around her feet.

I took this time to really study her. She was athletically built, but she didn't look like one of those muscle women. She seemed rough on the outside, but I had a feeling that once she warmed up to you, she would be the most loyal and loving person you knew.

She was wearing a pair of jeans that were loose, but not baggy and a camp half-blood t-shirt that was a few sizes too small and fit her snuggly. She had pitch-black shoulder length hair that was blowing slightly in the sea breeze. Her eyes were grey and looked like a stormy sky, the eyes of Zeus himself.

"Hey." A boy said walking across the sand and sitting down next to her.

He had dirty blonde hair that fell into a pair of sea green eyes. He was athletically built and wearing a sweatshirt that read "Property of Goode High School Football." He seemed about her age.

"Hey! Oh my god! You're here!" She leaned over and hugged him. I saw him place a small kiss on his cheek before I stopped watching. She had a boyfriend.

**NPOV: Noah**

"You want to go grab something to eat?" I asked her.

"Sure." She responded and the two of us set off toward the dining hall.

Lily was only a year older than me; our parents had had a double wedding and all that. We were best friends since we were like second cousins or something. We practically grew up together.

"So meet any cute guys?" I asked her jokingly, I really didn't care. Her face flushed, but she didn't say anything. "Who is he?"

"No one." I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking on.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Hell no." And then she opened up a small crevice and sucked herself down into it.

_Damn granddaughter of Hades._


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNABETH:**

"Bye Mom!" Hannah yelled the moment I stopped the car. She burst out of the car and took off running up the hill.

"Sure! Leave your poor mother to carry all the bags." I called after her as I got out of the car.

"Mom." She turned around, still jogging backwards up the hill, "All you have is your bag." And then she turned around and sprinted off.

I laughed as I slung my purse onto my arm and started up the hill after my daughter who was already at the top of the hill.

"Hello there, Mrs. Jackson." A voice said. I lifted my head to look at the crest of the hill.

"Thalia!" I giggled and took off running for her.

We collided at the top of the hill, and we both fell over, not from the impact but from our giggle fits. When Thalia and I were together, it was like we were back to the time right after the war, before she then I became pregnant. Back when we were teenaged girls, saving the world, one quest at a time.

"Mom. Am I putting my stuff in Poseidon or our cabin?" My daughter asked, looking at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Where ever you want sweetie." I giggled out. She rolled her eyes at me before running down the other side of the hill.

"She thinks we are crazy..." I laughed out.

"We kind of are..." Thalia laughed back.

"Mom?" A voice asked from above us.

The two of us looked up at the source of the voice, "Yes Ryan?" Thalia asked.

"What are you doing?" Thalia's eleven-year-old son asked, looking at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Having fun with Auntie Annie." She said.

When Ryan was little, he couldn't say Annabeth, so he called us Annie. So that's what he calls me now.

"Oh okay. Is Hannah here?" He asked. Since Hannah and he were only a year apart in age, they were best friends.

"Yes. She ran off to either our house or the Poseidon cabin." I answered.

"Ok. Bye!" And he was off.

"I miss when they were younger. They always clung by mommy's side." I said.

"I don't." She said.

"Why?" I asked. What mother didn't miss the good old days?

"Because they always clung by mommy's side." She said. We both erupted into laughs again.

**LILY:**

_Ugh. Boys suck. _I thought as I walked into the Hera cabin. Hera might not be my mother, but she gave me the right to use her cabin whenever I want. This place was my hideout; no one knew I came there, so no one ever looked here for me.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. I spun around to face the source of the voice.

There was a boy sitting on the lower bunk of the bed opposite me. He had pale-ish skin and black hair with eyes to match. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hung loosely around his legs. He had on a dark blue t-shirt on with Abercrombie & Fitch written across the chest. I looked at his feet, black sneakers.

As I watched he sat up to face me; one of the ear buds that had been in his ear fell out, but he left it alone, dangling near his navel. "Um, do you talk?"

I blinked a couple times, "Uhhh... Um..." I had to settle for nodding.

"I think the answer is more of a 'sort of'." He snickered at his own joke, "So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I don't know why, but it took me a while to find my voice and be able to form a coherent thought, "I could ask you the same thing..." I settled for, having completely forgotten the reason.

"Well, my mother sent me here for the year, my dad doesn't have a cabin here, but Hera and him go back a while, she doesn't like him much, but she's the goddess of children or whatever so she has to look out for me...so... here I am." He shrugged. "Your turn."

"Hera is my mom's stepmom." I answered.

"So you're one of Zeus's kid's kids?" He asked.

"Um... I'm Thalia Grace's daughter, if that is what you mean..." I answered.

"Ah, so you're a DiAngelo?" He asked, standing up. He had a half a foot on me. It was kind of unsettling.

All I could do was nod. "So you're the titan then? You're Liliana?" He asked.

"It's Lily." I blurted out.

"Okay then, _Lily_, what are you doing here?" He took a step forward.

"Um... I hang out here a lot." I answered.

"I've never seen you here before..." He sank down on the floor to lean against the bed.

"I haven't come here for almost three months." I said, watching him.

He picked up his iPod - it was an old classic - and scrolled around for a bit before removing the other ear bud.

"Well that explains it..." He said, meeting my eyes, black to grey. I looked into the depths of his eyes, "I just came a couple weeks ago."

"Oh." I managed.

We stood there for a while in awkward silence on my part. He just sat there staring at me. I felt naked, in a pair of yoga pants, a tight tank top that stopped above my belly button, and a pair of athletic sneakers, my hair tied back messily.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid, I've been with a ton of girls. I know when something is wrong." I said, smirking a bit.

"Well, you aren't _with_ me." I said defensively.

"I never said I was. Now what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said, looking away from him and scanning the room.

There was no difference to the room from when I was last there; that I could see at least that is.

"Okay then. Why don't you come and sit down, listen to music. And when you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, you can tell me." I glanced back at me and he smiled, the first genuine smile I have seen from him.

I smiled a small smile back at him; I slowly walked over to him and slid down to sit beside him. He handed one of the iPod to me, keeping one of the ear buds.

I took the iPod and scrolled down the titles. He placed his bud in his ear and I followed his example, finally selecting a song, I hadn't head in a while.

I sang along to the only part I knew well,

"In New York,

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,

There's nothing you can't do,

Now you're in New York,

These streets will make you feel brand new,

The lights will inspire you,

Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York"

He looked over at me and smiled, "You can sing?" He asked.

"Everyone can sing. The question is, 'you can sing well?'" I answered.

"Fine then. You can sing well?" He asked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Not in my opinion." I answered.

It was true. I thought I sucked at singing.

"Well, you can. In my opinion." He said.

"Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,

Me I gotta plug Special Ed and I got it made,

If Jeezy's paying LeBron,

I'm paying Dwayne Wade,

3 dice cee-lo 3 card Monte,

Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,

Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,

Long live the king yo,

I'm from the empire state that's" He sang the next part.

"Dude! You can sing?" I exclaimed.

"Not in my opinion." He quoted me, "And don't be so surprised. You don't know me."

"Yes I do!" I defended.

"What's my name then?" He asked smirking at me.

"Shut up." I grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**RYAN:**

"Where were you?" My dad yelled, "You just disappear yesterday morning and you don't show up until noon the next day? Explain this to me."

"Gods Dad. Calm down. I was over a friends." Lily rolled her eyes at dad.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room and Dad was completely flipping out on her. Mom and I were in the kitchen _pretending _not to listen as we ate our breakfast.

"Which friend?" He asked spinning around fiercely to face her, "Because I know that it wasn't one of the friends I know since none of them knew where you were last night!"

"Its a new kid. You wouldn't know him." She said, leaning back.

This is one of many things that amazed me about my sister. She didn't care if she was getting yelled at; she just sat there. Sometimes I wondered if she even realized Dad was mad at her.

"_Him_? As in a boy? You slept over a boys house?" Dad practically froze.

"Technically it was his cabin..." She crossed her arms.

"Cabin, house, whatever!" This explosion was louder than the previous, "What made you think it was okay to sleep over some guys house?"

"Um, the fact that mom was only a year older than me when she had me..." _Oh_..._ she's in it deep_.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

"Nah." She said, standing up and walking out of the cabin. Dad started after her.

"Nico." Mom warned, "Don't. Dad will take care of it." Mom stood up and walked over to the "Rainbow Well". She pulled out a drachma and threw it in, "Iris, Zeus." Apparently being a daughter of Zeus and a war hero, gives Mom special rights...

"Don't worry. I know what to do." Grandpa's voice came from over the rainbow connection.

"Thanks Dad." Mom said, then she disconnected.

**LILY:**

"Lily, can you come to my room in the big house?" A voice came into my head. It wasn't really a voice as much as a thought, since it had no tone or pitch. Even without a voice, I knew who it was.

"Of course Grandpa Zeus." I thought back, changing my course completely just to see my favorite grandparent.

I may not get along well with my dad, or even my mom for that matter, but Grandpa Zeus and I are tight.

It took me an entire ten minutes to get to the big house, but I went. I trudge up the stairs into my grandpa's room on the second floor. Now, usually, he is at his desk, or leaning against the bed when I come to visit. This time he was in bed. Usually he was a middle aged man, this time he was a frail old man.

"Grandpa? Why do you look so..." I couldn't find the word.

"Sick, bad, old... pick whichever you like." Even his voice sounded old and sick. "Lily, come here." He beckoned me over. I went over to his bedside and kneeled.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" I asked. My voice sounded like it was coming from a scared little kid, which it kind of was.

"Lily, I don't know how to tell you this. I haven't even told your mother, I've only told Chiron."

"Okay, then, tell me." I said. I was afraid of what I would hear, but I had to hear it. It was like when you asked someone about something and they respond with "You don't want to know" it only made you want to know more.

"Lily. We are dying." He said, looking straight at me.

"When you say we...?"

"The Gods."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Lily. I am dying, we all are." He said, looking at me straight in the eye.

I flew up from my kneeling position, "But you can't die! You can't!"

"That's what we all thought. But we are. And we need someone to take our place." I averted my eyes, "Lily, you are that someone. You will take over for me. I have faith in you."

"Grandpa? Is it all of the Gods?" I asked.

"No. It is only the Olympian Gods. None of the minor gods know yet, other than Hestia and Persephone." He said.

"I'll take over, but I hope I won't have to." I said.

"You are going to find eleven more gods or titans or demi-gods to help you rule. Preferably ones with blood of the big three in them." He said, coughing a bit. "Bring them to one of the Olympian Gods and they will switch them into the god with their powers." He coughed a little more.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! Are you okay?" He didn't stop coughing. He over and placed his thumb on my forehead. There was a bright flash of light. The light disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

His hand fell down to the bed. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" His eyes were fluttering, as if they were trying to keep his eyes open. "Grandpa! You can't go! No! You can't die! Grandpa!" His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell slightly to the side. "GRANDPA!" I grabbed his hand. Cold.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around. There he was, the kid in the Hera cabin. I spun around and hugged him as close to me as I could. I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly.

"It'll be okay. You will be a wonderful Queen of Gods." He whispered in my ear.

I am the Queen of Gods. Oh my god.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I'm pretty sure I'm hyperventilating.

"It's okay. Calm. Breath." He whispered. The tears immediately stopped.

"How did you...?" I asked.

"Apollo chose me...Don't ask me why but he did." He whispered. A single tear trickled down my cheek, "Now sleep." And I was out.

**A.N.** Well, if any of you have been reading the author's notes for my past stories, you would know I'm going to a knew school. The school is really small and has a really close-knit community. I'm playing field hockey and our team is undefeated. I'm also taking Latin 2, this is my first year taking Latin, it's a long story... There are two kids in my grade who are pissed at me since I am rivaling the 'academic king' and the girl, who is supposed to be my mentor, hates me. Anyway, I'm visiting private high schools. Today I went to Miss Porter's, the week before was Loomis, the week before was Choate, and the week before that was Deerfield. Then next week is Hotchkiss and then Taft... so my weekends are packed full... so bare with me on the slow updates...


	5. Chapter 5

**LILY:**

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." The boy next to me answered.

After the ordeal we just went through together, you would think he would have told me his name. Then again, you never would've thought we would go through that ordeal. I had woken up on the beach with the sun directly overhead. We have been sitting here since; well I was lying here, but whatever.

"Well, what should we do first?" I asked. He gave me a look, "Fine. First, we should probably tell _someone_."

"Who?" He asked looking down at me skeptically.

"Well... There's Chiron, my parents...well, my mom...um..."

"We tell the entire camp at once, tonight at dinner." He said, standing up abruptly and walking away.

"Hey! Steve!" I called after him.

"Steve?" He asked, turning around.

"Steve. You refuse to tell me your real name, so your name is now Steve." I hoped that would get his name out of him.

"Ok then. Is that all?" _Damn._ He turned and walked away.

**"STEVE":**

When will she understand? She doesn't want to be my friend. Hell, she can't be my friend. I have read her thoughts and her dreams. I have been in her head and I understand it, maybe more than she does. She was losing her way. Now, she is completely lost, and with a descendent of the Big Three, that is extremely dangerous.

"Father. Help me." I pled to the air, hoping for an answer. "Please, show me a sign. Show me you are listening. Show me you will help me."

Nothing. Like always. I pray to my father, maybe once a year, and never once does he respond in anyway. I sighed and turned, ready to make my way back through the forest to the camp, when there it was on a tree. The thing I had been waiting for. A sign. A scythe.

"I may hate her father, but he is dead. She is a titan, her loyalty lies with me, and she is now queen of the Gods. She will be my servant. Get her to see the truth in that statement and you will have all you desire my son." A voice came to my head. I had never heard this voice before, but I know exactly whose voice it was. Kronos.

**A.N.** I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I would launch into this whole thing about how I was too busy to update, but that is only partially true. I also had a bit of a writer's block and I'm just getting back, that's why the chapter is really short. But I am on Thanksgiving break now so I am hoping to post a chapter or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**NICO:**

"Ladies and Gentleman. I have grave news." Never a good way to open up a campfire. Especially when a certain daughter has been missing all day.

By now, all eyes were on Chiron. "There has been a great loss to our world." The first titan to be born in centuries dying would be a pretty big loss. I met Thalia's eyes before I darted my eyes around the seats. There were the three Zeus kids and the four Hades kids, but Lily wasn't with either. I looked at Thalia who was worriedly scanning the crowd. I copied her.

I saw Noah, Hannah, Ryan, Ciera, Ali with Annabeth and Caleb with Kat, even Malcolm, Addison and their son Jacob were here, but I saw no Lily.

"There have been multiple ground-shattering deaths today." I felt the blood leave my face. "The Twelve Olympian Gods have died today." If my face was pale before this, It was now completely white. "As their dying wish, each God chose one of our next generation of heroes to become a god. Tonight, we shall turn these mortal children into Gods with the help of Lord Hades."

A spirals of darkness appeared beside Chiron. As a son of Hades, I was able to make out the man within the spiral; Hades himself.

"Nieces, Nephews, Sons and Daughters. We are gathered here today in order to _improve_ our civilization." He was trying to make what had happened seem better than it is. "Eh, who am I kidding? Several gods died and we need people to take their place." That's more like it.

"Each God has chosen a child to precede them. The child will be receiving not only eternal life, but also the God's powers and responsibilities." Hades was saying. "For now though, the child will receive a symbol of the God they are replacing." A brown sack appeared beside the God who opened it and muttered words.

"The Goddesses will go first." Hades proclaimed, pulling a scroll from the bag, "I, Lady Aphrodite, in my final hour, leave my sacred dove and throne to Hannah Jackson daughter of my favorite couple." Hades read off the scroll. I glanced over at Hannah who had a look of shock on her face. "Hannah Jackson. Step forward."

Hannah stood up and walked over to where my father was standing in front of the fire. Hades muttered something in Greek and Hannah flew backwards, screaming into the flames. There was a tense minute when all we could hear was Hannah's screams from within the fire. Then the fire's height doubled, tripled, and then died. And standing where a twelve-year-old preteen had been minutes before was a girl who looked like Hannah, but not like her at the same time.

This girl had the same colored blonde hair as Hannah, but instead of being pencil straight like it had been for the past twelve years, it was in ringlet curls that cascaded down to her lower back. She was wearing a deep red dress that was fit for a princess. A white dove flew out of the bag to rest on her shoulder.

"All hail Lady Hannah." Hades proclaimed. Even though Hannah looked the part of a princess, she definitely didn't like it. "Now onto the next, Hannah, please stand to the side. Next, Lady Artemis, 'I, Lady Artemis, leave my bow and throne to Celia Nightshade, the only child I allowed to be born to my Hunters' Celia, daughter of Zoë Nightshade step forward."

Whispers flew around 'Zoë had a daughter?' and 'Guess Artemis wasn't the only one to brake the virginity vow.' A girl around the age of thirteen stepped forward. The girl stood in front of the fire, Hades muttered and the girl flew backwards into the fire. A moment passed and the girl stepped out.

The girl was now wearing a pretty mid-thigh length black dress and black heels. There was also the silver circlet that marked a lieutenant of Artemis resting on her head. The girl had black hair that reached mid back in her single French braid. Her dark eyes had lightened until hey were a pale blue, almost silver. And in her hand was the mark of Artemis, a bow.

"All hail Lady Celia. Celia stand beside your new cousin. Next up, Athena. 'I, Lady Athena, leave my sacred Owl and throne to my child, Lucas, head of my cabin.'" A 15-year-old boy came up and was transformed. He wasn't too different; maybe a few pimples had disappeared.

"Next up, Lady Demeter 'I lady Demeter leave my responsibilities and privileges to my grandson William god of Earthquakes.'" A boy appeared out of the ground. He didn't change at all, only received Demeter's gift.

"Lady Hera has not left behind a written statement. However she has made it clear during her lifetime that she would want one of her husband's grandchildren to be her successor. And so Ryan DiAngelo step forward." I glance at my son's face, his mouth open as he fell into the flames, as he became a God. When he stepped out, his face was the same, but he had a different air to him, an air that one should be cautious about.

We watched as Dionysus gave his godliness to Pollux's son Castor and Hermes gave his powers to little Ciera who now stood in a plain spotless white dress. Then Clarisse's daughter Silena became the next Ares with a blood red mini dress. Noah became the next Poseidon, leaving only Apollo and Zeus.

"Next, we have the pair who will be the new King and Queen of the Gods. The King will be taking over for Apollo. 'As my last wish from my mortal family, I ask for them to allow my uncle, Lord James, to take my place.' And even with Lord James's status, we must allow him to ascend to the throne of Apollo."

**LILY:**

I watched as my friends and family became Gods and Goddesses. After Steve had left me on the beach, I hadn't seen him. So it was a shock to me when 'Lord James' turned out to be Steve. And what did Hades mean about 'even with Lord James's status'? What's that supposed to mean?

I watched as Steve/James walked up and stepped into the fire. I was all excited to see what James would look like after he was transformed into a god, but when he stepped out of the fire, nothing had changed. He recieved a lyre and then moved on.

"And now the Queen of the Gods, taking Zeus's place. He left no written record but made it clear that his granddaughter was to take his place." I stepped forward and into the fire.

It felt like I was burning, but only for a moment, then I was cold, and then nothing. I was out of the flames. I looked down and saw the beautiful dress I was wearing.

"All hail Queen Liliana." Hades spoke.

I was officially Queen of the Gods. I had taken Zeus's place.


	7. Chapter 7

**NICO:**

"How dare they! Take away my children like that! If they weren't already dead, I'd kill them!" Thalia had been ranting non-stop. I could see the reason behind the rant, the Gods did take her children from her, the eldest being only fifteen, but she had been ranting for over three hours, ever since we had came back from the campfire.

"Thals. I think you need to calm down, the kids are sleeping right under us." I said pulling her down by her waist onto the bed beside me.

"How are you not mad about this! I mean the gods who neglected me for half of my life just stole my kids away from me without so much as a warning!" She complained.

"Maybe it was because they knew you'd go berserk." I grumbled.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, if you plan to continue, please continue it elsewhere." And with that I slid under the bed covers and turned of the lights.

**ANNABETH:**

"My daughter is a Goddess now." Percy was saying, still sitting in the same position on the same chair in the same corner of our cabin as he had been in three hours ago.

"Your son is a God too you know." I said as I tucked Ali into her bunk.

"No one cares about him." Percy brushed it off, so overprotective of his daughter he didn't care about his son.

He continued to grumble as I brought the Hannah and Ciera their hot chocolate. When I came back downstairs, Percy was still in the same position. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Noah is a god too!" He exlaimed.

"Oh my god! I hadn't noticed!" I said sarcastically.

"STOP WITH THE GOD TALK! IT'S LOUD AND IT HURTS!" Hannah yelled from upstairs.

**LUKE:**

"Honey? Are you okay?" I asked sitting down beside Kat on the dock.

"I...I don't know." She responded. "They took my baby girl away from me." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap.

**JAMES ("STEVE"):**

"STEVE!" I was shaken awake. It was pitch black in the Hera cabin, but I could make out the figure leaning over me, and I knew exactly who it was.

Now, usually I wouldn't take advantage of this situation, a beautiful girl leaning over my bed thinking I'm asleep, but I'm King of the Gods now. Faster than the lightning she now controls, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of me, our faces inches apart.

"Can I help you Lily?" I asked.

"Jerk." She muttered, looking away from me.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her small waist, I turned her face back to mine. "Now you and I both now you wouldn't sneak out of your family's cabin, come find me and wake me up just to call me a jerk." I smirked the entire time I talked.

"I...uh...I..."

"Spit it out DiAngelo!"

"I...uh...oh...I wa-was wondering what being King and Queen of the gods entitled..." She tried to look away from me, but I held her face towards me.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Um, well, Kings and Queens are usually...um...involved?" She was doing all she could to avoid the word.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Married! You happy now? Are we supposed to be married?" She exlaimed.

"I am ecstatic. And that my little queen is a question for Chiron in the morning."

"Ok, then I guess I'll be leaving now..." She tried to get off of me.

"I don't think so. What kind of king would I be if I let his queen walk alone in the dark?"

"Does that mean you're coming with me?"

"Nope that means your staying with me." I pulled the covers out from under her and then over her. I slid her down to be beside me rather than on top of me.

"I don't think my dad would like this..." She muttered, but it seemed only half hearted.

"Your my little queen now, you answer to me only." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm not little." She said.

"Trust me, I know." I said wrapping one arm around her rib cage and placing the other on her butt.

**WILL:**

"That ass! What does he think he's doing! I saw her first!" I was ranting, pacing in front of my mother.

"Now William, Gods don't use that language." She scolded. "But I do have a plan. She will want nothing to do with the King of the Gods."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Ok so I'm kinda back, I have been insanely busy and haven't had time to write.

**Lily:**

It was 1 am. It was freaking 1 in the morning and I was lying in bed, awake. Now, that's usually for me, rarely am I asleep before 3 in the morning, but those nights, I'm out with friends. Tonight, however, I actually wanted sleep. It may not seem it but it take a hell of a lot of energy to become the Queen of the Gods even for a Titan. Plus all the parents were ranting and 'God' and 'Gods' came up so many times and they were all broadcasted into my head.

"Thunk. Thunk. Thunk." Came from my window. I glanced over and there was Will.

I was in no mood for the stupid son of Hades and rolled over in my bed, giving him the finger as I went. "Thunk. Thunk. Thunk." It came again.

This time I threw off my blankets and stormed over to the window and threw it open.

"Was my finger not enough of a message for you? I'm not in the mood for you." I whispered shouted.

"I know. But I couldn't get to sleep with everyone talking about Gods and crap." He responded.

"So you came to see me?" I asked, trying to keep the amazement out of my voice.

"Yup. Now I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the lake with me." He asked. And while a minute ago I would've said no, I answered with a "Yes."

**Will:**

The plan was working. She had climbed right out of her window to come with me. As we walked, I felt her loop her arm around mine and hold onto it with her small hand. When we reached the lake, I snapped my fingers and a blanket appeared.

"Very nice." She said as she took a seat pulling me down with her.

We talked for quite a while before I lay down and she rested her head on my chest. It was silent now except for the music of the night. I glanced down at her and she was staring up at me. Our eyes met and our faces began to grow closer and closer.

**James:**

"Wake Up Son!" A man's voice came. I had never heard it before, but I knew who it was. "You must go to the lake, Liliana is in grave danger. You must hurry or else the minor Gods will win."

It didn't make sense to me why it would matter if the minor Gods won, or what they would win, but I was out of bed and out of my sister's cabin as soon as I heard Lily was in trouble.

"Father Kronos how is she in trouble?" I whispered, hoping he would hear.

"Your niece, Persephone has enlisted the services of her son Will. She placed a curse on him. He plans to seduce her and then get her to kiss him. And once she does, he will be King of the Gods, he will take Zeus's place and he will be able to give power to his mother and the minor Gods. Together they will rule the world in a reign much more terrifying than any reign before it." His voice came again.

"Why do you care though?" I ran faster.

"If there is no world, I can have no domain." He said.

By now I had reached the lake and sure enough there they were, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"I don't think so!" A voice came in my head. I was pulled backwards. Vines and roots wrapped around my body. Persephone. "You lousy Titan. You will not ruin my plan. I shall rule the world and you cannot stop me." I glanced back at the couple. There lips were just barely touching. Closer and closer, and then they touched.

**Lily:**

Our lips touched and all I felt was electricity. It wasn't the good kind of electricity though, not the kind you read about in the storybooks when the woman kisses her true love. No. It wasn't that kind. This was the kind where you stuck a fork into an electrical socket. 

I felt the shock move though out my body. And that is all I felt. All I knew. Then I heard two voices, as distant as could be. One screamed "No!" and one screamed, "Yes."

**Will:**

I had done it. The Queen of the Gods was writhing on the ground beside me. I had won. My mother had won. Now the minor Gods would get the respect they deserved.

**James:**

"No!" I yelled. All I felt was pain as I watched Lily writhe on the ground. I felt as though my heart was being ripped out. Suddenly I couldn't feel the pain it was still there, but it was overpowered by bloodlust and heat.

Everything took on a reddish-gold glow. I felt the vines release me as I flew forward. A weapon appeared in my hands. It felt like a sword of some sort, but I couldn't tell. All I knew was I was going to do as much damage as I could to that ass hole who hurt Lily.

**Percy:**

I had felt a disturbance from the lake and had come down to a scene of unequal horror. Lily was writhing on the ground, in what must be immense pain. That, however, was not the disturbing part. The son of Kronos and the son of Hades were fighting blade to blade, dancing around the beach.

James had the golden glow that represented a pissed off God of the Sun while William had a greenish glow that had to represent his mother.

"Fight! Fight my son! Kill him and we shall rule!" Persephone.

There she was flitting among the trees, close enough to go in for the kill but far enough to be out of harms way.

I used up all my strength and sent the two largest waves I could up from the depths of the lake, aimed straight at Persephone.

"You have done your part Grandson. Now leave." Came Kronos's voice. Now usually, I would do the exact opposite of what the King of the Titans told me to do, but this time I did exactly what he said.

**James:**

Enough was enough. I had never wanted to kill more than I had now. And right then I had my chance. A giant wave had flown out of the ocean into the trees. Will had shouted out and my sword passed through his defense and right through his chest.

I spent no time in worry about my victim; instead I rushed to the side of his victim.

The saying 'You never know what you have until it's gone' rang though my head as I tried to still the writhing girl. I had thought she was nothing all to special, just another girl to hit and run, but now that she lay here dying, all I could think was how wrong I had been.

Images of a future that could have been flashed though my head. Ending with an image of two young children playing tag; one the spitting image of myself except for the eyes and the other the spitting image of Lily except for the hair. They were our children; children who can never be because their mother was writhing on the ground beneath me.

As the realization that this woman could have given me all those possibilities from the images, only one urge can into my mind. I leaned down and I kissed her.

**Thalia:**

Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Thals, you might want to stop. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Nico said from the couch.

"How could you sit there so calm!" I yelled, turning on Nico and Percy. "We just found out for Seaweed Brain that our only daughter is probable dead and you just sit there?"

"Thals, I'm the son of the God of the Underworld. I would know if she was dead." He said in an even voice.

"Then she is suffering!"

A knock came from the door. "Mrs. DiAngelo? Open the door. It's Lily." James's voice came from the other side of the door.

I flew to the door, throwing it open. There she was. She looked like she had been through Hell and back, but there she was standing mostly on her own.

"Lily!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around my daughter. "Come in. You two have some explaining to do."

**Lily:**

We each told our sides of the story to my parents and they didn't interrupt. Once we were finished, they asked only one question. "Then how is it that you are alive?" My father asked me.

I thought about it for a while and then responded. While my first kiss hadn't been fairytale the second one was in a way. So I answered, "I was saved by true love's kiss."

**A.N.** Well there you have it. I don't think I can do another story in this series, but if someone wants to give me an idea for the forth story or if they want to write the forth story, let me know via PM.


End file.
